


Count your Blessings, Instead of Sheeps

by BrandoApologist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69, Canon Compliant, Fucking, Gay Sex, Insomnia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandoApologist/pseuds/BrandoApologist
Summary: Erwin has his own way of dealing with Levi's sleep deprivation issues.





	Count your Blessings, Instead of Sheeps

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid little pwp I did during the, hah guess what, most sleepless of nights. So yeah, thanks Levi for sharing my struggles and putting my mind at ease when nothing else seems to work anymore lol also, that should quench my thirst for a short, smutty, on-point EruRi scene, as those seem to be disappearing with time.

3:25 in the morning and that damn ticking wouldn’t stop. Levi could see the minutes go by every time he tossed and turned and stared at the table clock on the nightstand. Ticking, and ticking, and ticking. It’d been almost five years already, still it did not make sense for him to sleep on the bed. It’s not like Erwin was able to sleep through the night himself, though the Captain was especially welcoming of his strong, comforting arms during a heavy snowstorm in the winter. Or every other season, month and single day of the year, for that matter.

‘Levi…’ Of course he was still awake. The way Erwin touched his thigh without turning and facing towards him, however, came out as unexpected. ‘If you’re having such a hard time falling asleep, we can always wear that energy out...’

‘Look, just say “you’re bothering me” and I’ll go sleep on the chair. No need for that cheap excuse of a flirt. You were the one acting all tired and boring when we came to bed, so don’t give me that fake shit just so you can have a reason to complain afterwards.’

‘Sure, I shall let you know if that’s the case. You have a good night, then.’

Erwin sounded so confident it was annoying. That scene had become much too customary for him to continue the conversation the way Levi wanted. Now for his part, Levi couldn’t put into words how much he hated that. It was terribly impractical of the Commander to play those stupid games every time they were to lie down together, just so he could see him beg and make a fool of himself. Counterproductive, if anything. They both knew he would shamelessly do it anyway.

‘Hey. Finish what you started, Erwin.’ He sat up and pulled him by the shoulder. ‘You wanna fuck me or not? It’s not like we have all night to discuss it. And go get some lube if you still need me for the next expedition. That fat thing of yours fucking tore me apart the last time.’

Predictable as torrential rain after the loudest thunderclap. Erwin couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘So fragile and delicate, aren’t you?’ He bantered as Levi rolled his eyes and stripped of his shirt, carefully folding it over the nightstand only to be grabbed back directly into his lap and covered in more kisses than he could handle. Of course, it’s not that he couldn’t handle Erwin’s massive, powerful presence all over himself, but the way he felt inside, every time the Commander’s tongue got deeper into his mouth, was more than enough to wipe out any trace of dignity and self-control he still had left. Levi wrapped the arms around his shoulders and gave himself in completely, kissing him back and trying not to think of the fact that he was already that hard. It could’ve worked, surely, had Erwin not shoved his stupidly big hands down there without prior notice.

‘Yeah, h-how pathetic… Just from kissing you…’ He turned his face away and thanked whatever higher powers out there keeping the moonlight from revealing his embarrassment. Not that it would make a difference. Not for someone as assertive as Commander Erwin Smith.

‘It’s very naïve of you, Levi, to assume I haven’t been just as hard from the beginning. Just from imagining all the things I’d be doing to you tonight.’ He grabbed Levi’s chin and kissed him on the neck, and all the way down to his chest and stomach marked by the 3D manoeuvre gear as he pulled down the rest of his undergarments and slowly got on top of him. Levi did try his best, but failed to hold a high-pitched moan when Erwin finally reached for his twitching, beautifully small cock, aching so desperately for that kind of touch. It was no hard task getting the whole thing in his mouth, yet there were much better ways of getting Levi completely under his spell, so he didn’t really waste much time sucking on it before holding the Captain upside down and burying that warm tongue deep in his hole instead. Levi was about to nag at the sudden, unannounced movement, but saw no reason to complain if he were to swallow Erwin’s fully erect cock down his throat, dripping that fine string of precum like it couldn’t wait any second longer.

Thereupon, and as dexterously as he would with a blade, he grasped it firmly in his hand and stroked it gently at first. Erwin’s breath grew significantly deeper as he pulled the foreskin down and wrapped his lissom lips around the head, something Levi was quick to notice and take good advantage of. Or rather, he did a serious attempt to concentrate and not choke on those 10-inches whilst the Commander continued eating his arse with so much eagerness. Sometimes and, ever so slowly, running his tongue all the way through the shaft and back and forth in the process, making Levi absolutely ecstatic every time he thrust himself deeper into his mouth and teased the sensitive skin under his balls at the same time.

‘E-Erwin...’ He gasped for air. His voice cracking as if he’d been crying for hours nonstop. ‘Put me…Ughh… Put me down and fuck me already… I-I’m gonna pass out like that…’

‘I don’t think you’re ready to take me, Levi.’ Even still, Erwin allowed him to get back down on the bed and the blood to flow through his head, despite the obvious provocation in his voice tone. ‘I thought I had “torn you apart” the last time. We don’t want another incident like that, do we?’

‘Shut up and go get the lube, you idiot.’ But the way he tried to hide his now even more flushed cheeks, feloniously lifting his bottom up high and getting on all fours on the side of the bed. Yes, how very tempting indeed, Erwin thought to himself with a big smile on his face. He did eat Levi out for a few seconds more, but the louder he whimpered, and quivered, and called out for his name, the clearer it became that neither of them could bear the anticipation anymore. Besides, it was starting to hurt like hell. Levi could feel his cock throb and sting like fire, and those shivers rush through his body like his very own personal warning. He yearned to feel Erwin inside of him. Even if it were just his fingers at first, as he stood up and reached for the nightstand drawers.

Cold, cold! Levi hated how cold that thing was. At least someone knew how to heat things up fast, and he couldn’t be more thankful for how smooth those movements of his Commander were. Just gently applying the lube around the entrance with his thumb, then one, two fingers inside, still getting his own dick wet in the meanwhile. Erwin had proven himself exceptionally good with his hands since they first became so dangerously intimate. He was quite enthusiastic of engineering and handicrafts, after all. But if there was one art he had mastered well, it was exceeding one’s expectations when they’d thought that to be his apex. Levi had to cover his mouth this time, otherwise the entire headquarters would’ve something to talk about in the morning.

‘Erwin, I swear, if you don’t give me that cock right fucking now, I’m gonna tie you up to the bed and ride you until it falls off!’

‘Is that so? Maybe it’s not such a bad idea...’ He whispered in Levi’s ear whilst slapping it against his buttocks.

So damn heavy.

Those stupid shivers all over again. Levi sighed in agony.

‘I know you better than that, Erwin Smith. You wouldn-UGHH! F-FUCK! Why didn’t yo- AAhH! Sh-shit! Er-Erw-win…!’ He grabbed on to the sheets like his life depended on it, though Erwin was actually going at a slow pace after getting at least the head and half his shaft inside. Certainly, Levi was well accustomed to his remarkable size by then, but taking the Commander off-guard was no job for amateurs. No, that was a task reserved to humanity’s strongest soldier only, who fulfilled it with most ardour and excitement for having the one man who held his hand from rock bottom back to the surface so, so intimately close.

‘How does it feel?’ Erwin held him by the waistline, still keeping his rhythm under control so Levi wouldn’t shout and complain. Quite the opposite in truth. He really was on a narrow edge to emotional ecstasy.

‘Deep.’ He whimpered under his breath. ‘Please don’t stop.’

‘You know that’s not what I asked, Levi.’

Perfect timing, as the usual. It’s like Erwin saved the main stimulus for last. Levi turned his face back to him with a needy but lustful expression, and that’s what propelled his desire into full and complete carnal voracity.

‘It feels fucking amazing, okay?! And I told you not to stop! Just… Ughh… Ffff….Aaah! F-Fuck me harder! Pfff…! Don’t you dare stop right now!’

At this point, it was physically impossible not to pound Levi as fiercely and passionately as the sunshine at noon. For all that, he was getting a little too loud for their current position and dead silent of a night. In other words, the perfect excuse for Erwin to shut his mouth with a deep kiss and slow down his movements for the moment.

‘You really want people to hear us, huh?’ He wrapped the muscular forearm around his neck. His raspy voice groaning and panting so sweetly in his ear. ‘Ahh, my dearest Levi… What would your teammates think of this? Do they know how docile and dedicated Captain Levi is to his Commander? It seems like you want every soldier in this division to know. Every damn time.’

‘Sh-shut up! It’s not my fault you’re so fucking huge! And c-competent at it… “_Pfff… Why does he make me say lame shit like that?_” Hey! Fuck you, Erwin! Put it back in!’

‘Turn around. I want to see the look in your eyes.’

Erwin sighed and flicked the hair out of his face as Levi, obediently as one could be, lay down on his back and put both legs around his waist. By that moment, he could feel the sweat drip down his face, despite the cold windy weather outside. “_Gross_”, in his very honest opinion, but keeping eye contact while they did it always made his heart skip a few beats. Vulnerable, but so inexplicably safe at the same time. That was the strange effect Erwin Smith continuously had on him, from day one to the rest of his incogitable current life as a scout. Levi grabbed his cock and pushed it back inside himself, though Erwin was the one who allowed him to do that in the first place. He just loved giving the Captain those tiny, trivial hints of dominance that both of them knew he was unable to carry out truthfully, and Levi couldn’t possibly want it any other way. Especially when they kept making out, holding each other close as if there was not a single thing to worry about in the world. No obtuse titans in sight, no obligations as soldiers of humanity, just the overwhelming privilege of cherishing a present they knew wasn’t meant to last, but fortuitously felt like eternity, as long as they were together and ready to face the inevitable struggles.

‘Levi…’ Erwin stroked his cheeks and breathed out softly. ‘I wasn’t kidding when I said you should ride me. Go ahead and fulfil those angry promises.’

‘Ahn…? You tired or something?’ It took him some five seconds to collect himself and get his mind back to work. ‘Shit, Erwin, you’re getting old. I don’t think I can last, though. You got me so fucking close just now.’

‘I’d love to give you a hand, in which case.’

Literally speaking, first thing as Levi mounted his shaft and bounced on it for no more than an entire minute before climaxing all over his hand. Surely, having Erwin jerk him off in the process, smiling like that and fucking him back at the same time was most liable to a big explosion. Although he wasn’t the kind to actually shoot his load and make a huge mess out of it, no. As opposed to Erwin and his annoying tendency to leave the sheets stained afterwards, that’s for sure.

‘I-… L-Levi… Can I finish inside you?’ He continued thrusting so hard despite the immediate disapproval in Levi’s grey eyes. Not tonight, Commander. He just didn’t have the energy to go on a throughout self-cleaning at that point.

‘Pfff…. Guess it’ll be easier if you just cum on my face and get this over with.’ Levi pulled his hair back and laid his head on Erwin’s stomach, as he stroked himself with one hand and held the Captain’s firmly with the other. He was of course instantly led into temptation and sucked him off for a while more, which brought Erwin to a spine-tingling release and the best possible view of Levi’s face covered in fluids he was usually uncomfortable with. Then again, watching his Commander grunt and spasm after a powerful orgasm always paid off the dirty work, regardless of how quick he was to stand up and grab a tissue in the pocket of his uniforme jacket.

‘Now, I hope you didn’t get anything on my hair. Otherwise, be ready to take the day off tomorrow and give me a hot bubble bath instead of filling on your stupid paperwork. Call this a warning, if you’d like.’

‘Yeah, I can’t possibly imagine how horrible that’d be.’ Erwin laughed and kissed him on the cheek before turning on his side and pulling the sheets up to his chest. ‘So has sleep come upon you now? Goodnight time, at last?’

‘If you stop talking, perhaps.’

And so, another entire minute to realise he wasn’t actually getting a final word from the Commander. That never really worked the way he’d intent to anyway.

‘Hey. Erwin.’

He then faced towards Levi as he snuggled in between his arms and pecked him on the lips for the last time until sunrise.

‘You too, have a good night.’


End file.
